The In Crowd Is Overrated, You Should Know
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Lilly & Oliver broke up and Lilly moved away. After that Miley and Oliver got together. The summer after Oliver went to see his brother for the summer and came back to a changed Miley. Now he is a loser, single, and really hurt. What can possibly happen?
1. The In Crowd

**The In Crowd- MOILER**

**Going to be a 2 to 3 shot. **

**Told In Oliver's POV**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. THE LINES ARE NOT IN ORDER! THEY JUST GO ALONG WITH WHAT FITS!**

Being popular is seriously overrated, just ask Miley who is now part of the Amber and Ashley crew; actually she's more like Amber and Ashley's little robot.

"Hey Loser," A voice said. Speak of the she witch. "Wow, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend I mean look at you." You used to be my girlfriend.

"Whatever Miley, I don't really have time for this." I said walking over to my locker.

"_**Spin away the combination for the last time Say goodbye to this year…"**_

I know what you're thinking; why don't I just talk to Lilly about this. Well I'll tell you; last year Lilly andbroke up and she moved in with her dad about a month later. We talk occasionallybut only when she calls me.  
_**"I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me…"**_

I hate summer, well now that me and Miley are over as a couple and friends.

A month after Lilly moved I got up the nerve to ask Miley out we dated for about six months. The following summer caused problems. Over the summer I flew down to Texas to hang out with my older brother and when I came back my Miley had been taken over; Hannah had become a diva and I was single and now her main target. Yeah I know fun right.

"_**They'll fake a smile goodbye celebrating their new freedom…"**_

I smiled a fake smile at my class mates as they passed. This summer was different after this summer I was out of here down to University of Texas in Dallas. I don't really want to leave Malibu but I have to get away from everything that is going on here. Miley hates me and will probably go to USC or UCLA and I can't be near her if she's not mine so I am going home.

"_**I sit alone on the couch **__**Wondering why…"**_

I can't honestly wait to get out of here. I am so sick of all the drama and diva's, I know that's there's something better I can do with my life I just have to figure it out.

All I know is that I wish Miley the best; I don't hold grudges…ok may be I do but I could never wish anything bad upon Miley.

"_**I wonder what its like to have it all To never be afraid that I would fall…"**_

"What are you going to study?" My mom asked me.

"Criminology." I answered. I really wanted to figure out why so much crime happens and what we can do to stop it.

"Really?" My mom being a cop is kind of shocked since her other son left to be a singer.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you going to train for the PD?" She asked.

"Probably after I get my degree in criminology, I just want to make a difference in the world." I said.

"I'm proud of you Oliver." My mom smiled at me. I nodded.

"Thanks mom."

"When do you leave?" She asked I noticed tears in her eyes.

" Not for another week." I smiled as I hugged her.

"Oliver, what happened with you and Miley?" My mom asked slowly.

I sighed…

"_**But I dont think Ive ever known a time That I was part of the in crowd…"**_

"Oliver?" My mom questioned slowly.

"We just live two worlds apart."

"Oh well do you still talk to her?"

"No not really."

"That's sad…" My mom finally decided.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"Ollie!" A little voice squealed before I was attacked with a hug to my legs that almost caught me off guard.

"Hey Sara," I smiled down picking up my adopted sister.

Sara is seven years old and my mom adopted her at the age of 6. I love that little girl; she's very perky and hyper and extremely cute. With long light brown hair, big baby blue eyes, a button nose, and a cute little smile she can get away with anything.

"How was your last day of school?" I asked her.

"Good I'm happy first grade is a pain in the ass." She said my eyes widened but I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Oliver." My mom warned me.

"What did I tell you about that word?" I whispered to Sara.

"Not to say it." She whispered back.

"Then…"

"Sara where did you hear that?" My mom asked.

"Oliver." She said instantly I groaned. "But he said 'don't repeat that and don't tell mommy I said that'" her eyes widened. "Opps."

"Thanks Sara." I groaned.

"Oliver watch your language around Sara." My mom warned.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled. "Come on Sara let's go down to Rico's and get some ice cream."

"YAY!" She squealed and jumped down.

I laughed and grabbed my wallet, cell and keys off the table before following her out of the house.

"_**I wonder what its like to have it all To never be afraid that I would fall…"**_

"Hey Rico," I said to my friend as Sara sat on a stool.

"Hey Oliver," He nodded. "Chocolate?" He asked motioning to Sara I nodded.

After Jackson went back to Tennessee for college I took over his job but quit after Christmas. Rico and I became friends during the time I worked for him.

I sat walked around back and grabbed a bottle of water tossing two dollars in the cash register, don't worry I am aloud to do that. After I got my water I walked back and sat next to Sara.

About 2 minutes later Rico walked back over and sat a huge chocolate sundae in front of Sara.

"Sprinkles!" She squealed. Rico and I both laughed.

Even though Rico was like 3 years younger than me he was cool for a fifteen year old.

"It takes so very little to impress kids." Rico said I nodded. "So when do you leave?"

"A week." I answered opening my water and taking a sip.

He nodded.

"Did you hear Miley got into Texas A&M University in Corpus Christi?" He asked me.

"No is she taking it?"

"Yeah, I think she's going to study Marine biology." He explained.

"Good for her."

"Doesn't that ruin things for you?" He asked. "I mean you chose Dallas so you would be far away from her."

"She may be in the same state but I'm in Dallas she's in Corpus Christi." I explained.

"Whatever dude." Rico looked up "Here she comes." I just shrugged and handed Sara some napkins.

"Can I get a bottle of water please?" Miley asked in a sweet voice.

Rico just rolled his eyes and grabbed a water. "Two dollars." She grabbed her wallet and began looking through it.

"Um I have no cash." She said looking sad.

"Then you have no water." Rico said. He may be cool around me but when it came to money same old Rico.

"I'll get man," I said taking out my wallet and handing him two dollars.

He rolled his eyes at me and took the money giving Miley the water.

"_**Doesn't anyone here live an original life what did you surrender to be on the inside,.."**_

"Thanks," she said smiling at me. "I'll pay you back."

"No you won't. " I said looking at her. "You never have to pay for anything when I'm around." She nodded looking at me.

I felt someone poking me arm and looked over to see Sara.

"Yeah?"

"My spoon dropped." She had a little pout on her face looking like it was the end of the world.

I bent down and picked up throwing it away.

"I'm not done though." She whined.

"Here's a new spoon, cutie." Miley said handing the spoon to Sara.

"I'm not supposed to take things from strangers; because strangers can equal danger." She recited.

I rolled my eyes grabbing the spoon from Miley.

"She's not a stranger to me, so if I take from her and give I give it to you will you eat from it?" I asked "Or do you not like me?"

She giggled and took the spoon happily digging back into her ice cream.

"And who is this cutie?" Miley asked smiling over at Sara.

"I'm Sara and you're pretty." Sara said smiling.

"Thank you." Miley smiled "and how do you know Oliver"

I looked at Miley. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you knew my name anymore."

She looked down and I immediately felt guilty.

"She's my sister." I answered.

"You have a sister?" She sounded shocked.

"No, me and Ollie's mommy adopted me last year. My real mommy would always yell at me then she'd bring boys home who would hit me." Sara answered her lip quivering.

"Oh that's terrible." Miley said.

I nodded.

"Miley look I don't mean to sound rude but why are you even talking to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You stopped caring last year." I said.

"May be I care again."

"Well may be I don't." And with that I stood up and picked Sara up and carried her away.

"_**When you disappear they wont remember your name..."**_

"Do you have everything?"Mom asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," I said as I closed the trunk door.

"And you're happy with your choice?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Ok," She agreed. "Go make a difference."

Mom had tears rolling down her cheeks as I hugged her tightly.

After my mom I kneeled down to Sara's height. "See you at Thanksgiving?" She nodded. "Am I still gonna be your favorite or will you replace me?"

"My favorite." She answered.

I smiled and held out my hand for a high five which she returned before hugging me tightly.

"_**All my life I have been on the line at the in waiting for something more something new to begin waiting for something more some way to fit in..." **_

I got in my Range Rover and pulled away from the house; before hitting the interstate I turned down a familiar road and to a familiar house.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Stewart.

"Oliver," He sounded surprised. "Come in."

I shook my head. "Actually I was just stopping by before leaving for college. I wanted you to give this to Miley." I handed him a box.

"Sure, son. Where are you headed?" He asked.

"University of Texas in Dallas, I'm going to study criminology and train for the PD." I answered.

"Good for you." He nodded. "You know Miley's heading down there too...she didn't..."

"I know but I doubt our paths will ever cross again." I said cutting him off.

"Goodbye Mr. Stewart." With that I walked away.


	2. Every Part of Me

**Part 2 Every Part Of Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Song: Every Part Of Me by Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's POV**

"_**Ohh-oh From myself More and more these days I feel like I'm a million miles away…"**_

It's been two months since college started. I love what I'm studying. I'm doing the beginning courses of becoming a marine biologist up at University of Texas in Dallas. I had gotten a scholarship to Texas A&M University in Corpus Christi but I didn't want to go straight there, I always want to go to University of Texas in Dallas for some reason, although I can't remember what exactly, so I decided to take the scholarship to use to get my degree.

However, I do have a problem with something though. I hated myself for being such a, excuse my French, bitch the last year of high school. I miss Oliver as my best friend but more I miss him as my boyfriend. I miss the way he would hold me, the way it felt when he would kiss me, and just how amazing he is.

I have to do something about this…

"_**I've been down So many open roads But they never lead me homeAnd now I just don't know…"**_

"Hello?" A guys voice answered the phone.

"Um hi who is this?" I asked confused. I could have swore I called Lilly.

"Matt Marshall, Lilly's boyfriend. Who is this?" Oh my god, that's the guy we sued in like freshman year for standing her up.

"Miley Stewart. Is Lilly available?" I asked.

"Yeah one sec," I heard a little whisper fight in the background before Lilly's voice said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize I totally ruined our friendship and I understand if you hate me but I really need a friend." I answered slowly.

"Oh Miley I don't hate you. Sweetie, what's going on? You sound so depressed." Lilly said sweetly. "Wait were are you going to college?"

"University of Texas in Dallas." I answered.

"OMG! No way!" She squealed. "That's where I go."

"Really?" I was so happy that I couldn't believe it.

"Do you live on campus?"

"No," I began. "I live in Skyview apartments."

"Are you serious? That's where I live. Matt bought it for us when we came out here."

"What floor?"

"5th" She said. "You?"

"6th apartment 602."

"I'm on my way up right now" She answered hanging up. Moments later there was a light knock on my door.

I rushed to open it and was immediately attacked in a tight hug which I returned.

"Oh my gosh," I squealed. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She answered.

We moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's going on Miles?"

"_**Who I really am, How it's gonna be Is there something that I can't see I wanna understand!..."**_

"I made a mistake Lilly. I became vulnerable and lost everything and I can't get it back." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Aw Miley, don't beat yourself over Amber and Ashley." Lilly pleaded.

"I broke his heart Lills." I said softly.

"I know you did, I still talk to Oliver." She answered.

"How is he?" I asked immediatly.

"Good, in love but good." Lilly said looking me in the eye.

"Who is he in love with?" I asked feeling my heart break.

"You." Was all she said before I began sobbing.

"I am a terrible person." I mumbled.

"No you were a terrible person but you're still the same Miley." Lilly assured me.

"_**Maybe I will never be Who I was before Maybe I don't even know her anymore Maybe who I am today Ain't so far from yesterday Can I find a way to be Every Part of Me..."**_

"Lilly I hate myself for letting him go. He was the best boyfriend and the only one I really loved well love." I said.

"Then dno something about it." She said standing up and it was in her 'duh' tone.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked getting somewhat annoyed. "I have no idea where he goes to college or where he lives. What am I supposed to do?"

"Stand up, walk outside and go about 1 door down." She said.

"What will I find there?"

"Oliver Oscar Oken at home."

"What?" Was I hearing this right?

"_**So I'll try, Try to slow things down And find myself, Get my feet back on the ground..."**_

"Miley Oliver lives here and goes to school at University of Dallas." Lilly said slowly.

"How come no one tells me these things?"

"_**It'll take time, But I know I'll be alright Cuz nothing much has changed On the inside..."**_

(OLIVER'S POV)

Life hasn't really changed except; I like college way more than high school. I decided I needed a change so I cut my hair way shorter and died it black, I actually where earrings now, my dad wanted them pierced when I was little my father was a wacko. So yeah, I've been asked out a few times but always turned them down as to the fact that I still love Miley.

Yes, I am well aware that she turned up at my school, she ran into me the first day but had no idea who I was, and even more aware that I live next to her.

I've seen her on her balcony dancing away to music like she always used to do. She's so beautiful and I have no idea what to do. Should I talk to her? Should I try calling her? Should I walk away and forget about her.

The sound of the phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Yo, dude," It was Lilly's boyfriend Matt who is one of my friends.

"Yo man what's up?"

"Guess who called like an hour ago?" He said. Inwardly I groaned, I have nothing against Matt or this conversation as I said he is my friend, however, I have a ton of homework so this can be somewhat annoying. "It was for Lilly and the person was famous once upon a time."

"Zac Efron and he's replacing you." I guessed.

"No I am way better then that used to be." He answered in a duh tone. **(A/n: For those of you who don't know I have nothing against Zac but Matt is played by one of Zac's good friends in Hannah Montana so I thought it'd be funny to add Zac oh and Matt knows about Miley/Hannah)**

"Fine who was it then?"

"Well she was Hannah Montana, but now she's just Miley." I dropped the phone upon hearing this and then there was a knock at the door.

"Dude I gotta go." I said into the phone quickly hanging up.

"_**I don't wanna wait Too long To find out where I'm meant to belong I've always wanted to be where I am today But I never thought I'd feel this way..."**_

I quickly moved to the door pulling it open. To my surprise there stood Miley; she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oliver?" She choked out. I nodded slowly and before I knew it she was in my arms hugging me as I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed out.

"No, Miley, don't apologize. I just want you in my arms." I whispered.

"That's the only place I want to be." She mumbled.

I pulled back a little and titled her chin up.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered and with that I kissed her with her kissing back and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"AW!" We heard someone sigh.

We pulled back to see Lilly standing in my doorway smiling. We looked at each other smiling then back at Lilly in time to see Matt pull her down the hall and walking inside.

I raised an eyebrow at him saying 'get the hell out.'

"Sorry, god thought I'd shut the door." He said. "Although that won't stop Lilly..."

"Matt..." I said getting annoyed.

"Sorry your moment." With that he shut the door leaving us alone.

"So that' s what Matt looks like now? Hm he's cute." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you are freaking hot!" She exclaimed kissing me again. I smiled before kissing her back.

"I've found a way to be every part of me." She mumbled against my lips.

"Good," I replied kissing her again.

"_**Maybe I will never be Who I was before Maybe I don't even know her anymore Maybe who I am today Ain't so far from yesterday Can I find a way to be Every Part of Me Every Part of Me..."**_


	3. This Is Life

**This Is Life…**

**So no song just a very short little drabble about their future. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**END LYRICS: Gift Of A friend.**

"Aunt Lilly," A voice said. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked my niece.

"Will you tell me about daddy?" I blinked at the mention of her father, Leah never asked about her father.

"What do you want to know?" I asked the fourteen year old.

"His name." She said.

"Oliver Oscar Oken." I answered.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Well Leah, when your parents were twenty-one they got married a year later they had you. When you were two your mom accused him of cheating on her and things went downhill. When you were three the divorce was final." I answered.

"Is he still alive?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetie, he's only thirty-six." I said.

"Do you have his number?" She asked slowly.

"I don't believe I do but I have his email."

"I want to talk to him." She said standing firm.

"Leah," I sighed. "Do you think you should talk to your mom about this? I can take you down to the port."

"Do you think she'll let me talk to him? Mom never talks about him." She sounded worried.

"If you really want to talk to him then she shouldn't stop you."

"Let's go," She decided finally.

(MILEY'S POV)

"Obviously we have to do something about this. These animals are in danger." I argued with the person on the end. I rolled my eyes listening to the other person.

"Dolphins have feelings too," I said finally hanging up the phone as the door to my office opened.

"Leah, Lilly? What are you doing here?" I asked my daughter and friend.

"Miley, Leah came to me wanting to me with something." Lilly said slowly.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked.

"Mom," Leah began taking a deep breath. "I want to meet dad."

I stared at my daughter.

"Where did this come from?" I asked slowly.

"I've always wanted to but I thought you'd say no…"

"Leah, I would never keep you from him." I promised my daughter. I bent down and opened a drawer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I pulled out a piece of paper. "His phone number." I said handing it to her. "You wanna call?"

She nodded. "I want to know why he didn't care, why he never got in my life." She answered.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna go. Do you want me to wait for her?"

"No," I said. "After this I think I'll take the rest of the day off to spend with my daughter."

Lilly nodded and left.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number. I waited to make sure it rang before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hi, um is this Oliver?" Leah asked.

"No, this is his brother. Are you calling to ask about the funeral?" I recognized the voice of Mason Oken (HA LEGAL DIFFERENT LAST NAME!)

"Funeral?" I choked out.

"Oliver got shot and died." Mason said sadly.

"What?" Leah asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Who is this?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Mason it's me Miley and Leah." I said quietly tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh shit, Miley I'm sorry…wait Leah as in…"

"Yeah," I mumbled slowly.

"Oh my god," was all Mason could get out.

Leah stood up and ran out.

"Leah," I yelled running after her ignoring the phone.

(Oliver's POV)

"Miley," I said softly. We were lying on my couch where we'd fallen asleep.

Miley shot up breathing heavily and sweating. "Oliver?" she asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Babe, what happened?" I was worried.

"I had a horrible dream," She said looking around realizing we're at my apartment.

"Wait where are we?"

"My apartment," I answered. "We just got together like five hours ago."

"Oh," She relaxed a lot.

"Miley, what happened in the dream?" I asked slowly.

"We got married, got our dream job, had a daughter, got a divorce then when she was 14 we tried calling you and you died." She sobbed. "Don't leave me."

(Miley's POV)

Oliver immediately wrapped me up in his arms.

"Sh, babe I'm fine. I'm never letting you go…" He said kissing my forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

(Oliver's POV)

I shot up and looked around my room. What the hell? I was back in Malibu and 18?

I glanced around when my phone started ringing.

I grabbed it off my night stand and saw it was a text.

"Can u come over?" I read out loud. It was from Miley.

I stood up and pulled on a shirt and shorts, seeing as I sleep in my boxers, before grabbing my keys, cell and wallet. I ran downstairs noticing everyone was still asleep, but that's to be expected at four a.m.

I ran to Miley's house and climbed up to her balcony to see her sitting in the chair crying.

"Hey,"

She looked up. "You actually came?" she sounded surprised.

"Of course." I said sitting down next to her. "Now what's up?"

"I was thinking about what you said at the beach and you were right I ruined everything. My dad said I can't be Hannah anymore. I can't believe I let Amber and Ashley ruin me and…us." She said looking up at me. "I hate being in the spot light. My dad asked me if I wanted to tell the world I was Hannah."

"What'd you say?" I asked worried.

"No; the In Crowd Is Overrated; I would know" I smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

'I love you," She mumbled.

"I love you too." I answered kissing her again.

"_**You'll change inside when you realize the world comes to life and everything's right from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side it helps you to find the beauty of all when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend…"**_

(No one's POV)

Forty year old Leah Claire Oken-Marshall (Yes Leah Oken married Lilly's son) cried as she stared at the casket as it was lowered to the ground.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father who is very 72 and very six.

"You're mom wouldn't want you to cry," Oliver whispered. "I promised her I would never go before her."

"Daddy," She whispered.

"No Leah, my time is coming so I don't want you to mourn us? Got it." All Leah could do was nod.

That night Oliver died in his sleep holding a picture of his wife. Two little dreams, two spoiled rich girls, one college, one apartment, one best friend, and one daughter and one son made him and his wife's life complicated but full of love. Oliver did leave one piece of advice for those who hear his story…

The in crowd is overrated, and now you know.


End file.
